customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 17 (by Jomaribryan)
Here's the seventeenth silly note: Ben-Hur (40th Anniversary Edition) # Warning Screen # "The following preview..." # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Fantasia 2000 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Tarzan Preview # Inspector Gadget Preview # The Fox and the Hound Preview # An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. The Diary of Anne Frank (40th Anniversary Edition) Barney and the Backyard Gang perform a special concert at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas. Barney introduces the gang and the audience to Baby Bop. The Nun's Story (40th Anniversary Edition) In the front DVD cover, we see Barney (costume from Season 11 in 2007) dressed up for all the concert stuff when he wears a top hat on top of his head, tap-dancing shoes on his feet, a bow tie, and a tuxedo jacket, and holds a stick, Baby Bop (costume from Season 13 in 2009) and the children from Season 11 in 2007 (David, Laura, Tracy, Melanie, Nathan, Ryan, Tyler, Marcos and Myra) appeared on stage. And in the back cover of the DVD, we see Barney, Baby Bop and the kids from Season 11 in 2007 (Ryan, Tracy, David, Laura, Melanie, Rachel, Eva, Megan, Victor, Amy, Nathan, Olivia, Tyler, Marcos, Mei, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Myra and Noah) performed on stage. * Merciful Maple Chips! * Hiccupping Hickory Sticks! * Whistling Willows! On the Beach (40th Anniversary Edition) The lunchboxes themselves are pretty neat, but more so is the fact that each ones comes stocked with three DVDs featuring episodes from that particular series. Lionsgate May 19 releases "Family Fun Packs" of seven of its most beloved preschool properties: "The Doodlebops," "Clifford the Big Red Dog," "Miss Spider," "Care Bears," "Barney," "Bob the Builder" and "Thomas & Friends." Some Like it Hot (40th Anniversary Edition) The three-hour block will feature popular Barney songs such as the classic "I Love You" and the instantly catchy "Dino Dance," which were re-recorded as duets with both Barney and Dorothy for this special event. Sprout viewers will also enjoy select, friendship-themed episodes culled from both dinos' respective series catalogs. "It’s rare to have two preschool icons such as Barney and Dorothy appearing together on-air," said Andrew Beecham, senior vice president, programming, Sprout. "We are thrilled that HIT Entertainment and The Wiggles worked together with us on this event so that we could bring our audience something new and extra-special this Valentine’s Day. It’s going to be ‘dino-mite’!" "Visiting Sprout and spending time with Sproutlets is one of my favorite things to do, and everything’s better with friends, so this is sure to be a tee-rific event," said Barney. "I am so excited to sing songs, play games and celebrate one of my favorite holidays – Valentine's Day –with my good friend Dorothy, whom I haven’t seen in eras!" Dorothy the Dinosaur will return to the United States this summer with her good friends and premiere children’s entertainers, The Wiggles, on a brand new musical adventure. You can also find her on the big screen this March in The Wiggles – Big Big Show in the Round, the first ever live concert movie made for preschoolers, which will be playing in select theatres across the nation. For complete details, please visit www.thewiggles.com. Additionally, Sprout will debut the Dorothy the Dinosaur series on Sprout On Demand on March 12. Children can enjoy more fun with Barney when Barney: Egg-Cellent Adventures springs onto DVD March 2, 2010 from Lionsgate and HIT Entertainment. Baskets full of egg-citement abound when Mother Goose, a nest full of eggs, and a mysterious, carrot-eating visitor bring super-Dino adventures to the whole family. But Not for Me (40th Anniversary Edition) This charming holiday book follows Barney as he wishes all of his friends a happy Valentine's Day. Featuring Barney's friends Baby Bop and BJ, "Barney's Happy Valentine's Day" also includes appearances by Professor Tinkerputt, Stella the Storyteller, Mother Goose, and other lovable characters from the popular TV show. Full color. plus 8 valentines. "Barney's Easter Egg Hunt" Book Barney's first Easter book is an exciting adventure with his friends BJ and Baby Bop. The trio goes on an outdoor Easter egg hunt, but instead of finding Easter eggs, they find all kinds of surprises along the way. Dressed up in pastel colors, this book captures the spirit of this hippity-hoppity holiday and makes it a Super-dee-duper day! "Barney's 4th of July Celebration" Book Barney's first patriotic book follows Barney and his friends BJ and Baby Bop on a 4th of July celebration. Barney, Baby Bop and BJ watch the parade, wave the red, white and blue American flags and watch the fireworks at night. "Barney's Halloween Party" Book It's Halloween night and Barney is having a party for Baby Bop, BJ, and other costumed friends. Children can join Barney and his friends as they carve a pumpkin, go trick or treating, and make tasty Halloween treats. This simple, rhyming story features colorful, friendly illustrations and fun-to-do activities that are appropriate for even the youngest children. "Barney's Thanksgiving" Book Join Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ for Thanksgiving. This holiday tale finds all three dinos giving thanks for many things, including friends and family, and Barney and friends work together to make a special feast for all their animal friends. "Barney's Christmas Wishes" Book ' In the second "Christmas" book starring Barney and his pals, the gentle purple dinosaur, BJ, and Baby Bop make a visit to the North Pole to see Santa Claus just before the big day. BJ and Baby Bop are each able to ask Santa for one special gift . . . and their choices lead to a heartwarming surprise on Christmas morning! '"Barney's Happy New Year" Book In the first "New Year" book starring Barney and his dino friends, Baby Bop and BJ have a New Year's Eve party at their good friends house to cheer for the New Year. Operation Petticoat (40th Anniversary Edition) Barney: Let's Go to the Farm - Join in the fun with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ as they take a field trip to a farm, where they play with baby animals, go for rides on ponies and learn all about how to grow fruits and vegetables. Barney: Let's Go to the Beach '''- A day at the beach leads to fun in the sun for Barney and pals as everyone's favorite purple dinosaur shows just how much fun there is to be had outside when the sun is shining and the sand is warm. Whether riding a sailboat in the water or flying kites on shore, the opportunities for fun on the beach are nearly limitless. Of course a day with Barney and pals just wouldn't be the same without a sing-along, and with fourteen sing-along songs including "Silly Hat," "Barney Hula Dance," and "Castles So High," the fun doesn't stop until the sun goes down. '''Pillow Talk (40th Anniversary Edition) Barney Goes to the Fair - Barney and his friends go through the fun house, try their luck at a carnival booth, ride on the merry-go-round and the ferris wheel, and enjoy the other attractions at the fair. Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Restaurant '''- Everyone loves to eat out, and Barney and Baby Bop are no exception! Another in the bestselling "Go to" series, this book helps young children understand how to behave in a restaurant. '''Barney & BJ Go to the Fire Station - What do firefighters do at the fire station? This book will satisfy the curiosity of young children about firefighters, as it follows Barney and BJ on a visit to the fire station. The full-page color photos serve as an excellent tool for discussing fire safety rules appropriate for young children. Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Grocery Store - A child's trip to the grocery story will never be the same after going with Barney and Baby Bop. From now on, it will be adventure in the aisles of learning. Barney & BJ Go to the Zoo - Young readers never know that they'll find when visiting the zoo with Barney. The dino pals meet plenty of new animal friends in this delightful "Go to..." photography book. Barney Goes to the Dentist - This full-color visit with Barney helps young children feel more comfortable about going to the dentist. Barney Goes to the Pet Shop - Barney goes to the Pet Shop to buy a present for his friend. Can you guess what he bought? The pictures in the book are photography of a real pet shop. Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Library '- Check out the fun when Barney and Baby Bop go to the library. Booker T. Bookworm joins Barney and Baby Bop on a tour of the library. This book shows children that libraries and imaginations go together--like Barney and books. '''Barney & BJ Go to the Police Station '- Barney and BJ spend the day with a police officer and learn all about the police! 'Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Doctor '- What happens when you go to the doctor for a check-up? In Barney's gentle, reassuring style, young children are introduced to the routine doctor's visit when Barney takes Baby Bop for her yearly check-up. '''Barney Goes to the Farm - Another title in the best selling "Go to" series.... Get ready for a tour of the farm with Barney. BJ and Baby Bop. There are chores to be done and Barney and pals learn how to make them fun. Barney & BJ Go to the Beach - Barney and BJ were having fun in the sun at the beach. This book where Barney and BJ build sandcastles, eat ice cream, swimming in the waves, and a whole lot more. Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Movies - Barney takes Baby Bop to the movie theater to see the movie. Barney & BJ Go to the Museum - This book takes Barney and BJ to the big museum to see dinosaurs, fossils, pictures, mummies, science experiments and more. Barney Goes to the Aquarium - Barney takes Baby Bop and BJ to the aquarium to look for animals under the sea. Barney & BJ Go to the Post Office - Everybody's got mail! Especially from Barney and BJ going to a real post office to see lots of letters and packages delivering from the mail. Who Was That Lady? (40th Anniversary Edition) Let's go look and see with Barney! This giant lift-the-flap board book will take toddlers to the farm, aquarium, zoo, beach, and circus with their favorite purple dinosaur. Along the way, they'll lift the flaps and learn all about colors, shapes, numbers, letters, and opposites! The Five Pennies (40th Anniversary Edition) This color & activity book with stickers is based on the 2003 touring stage show, Barney's Colorful World. From the green jungle to the white arctic, blue ocean and yellow beach, it's a colorful world! This color and activity book is based on the 2003 touring stage show BARNEY'S COLORFUL WORLD. "Barney: The Land of Make-Believe" Sticker Book An interactive sticker storybook with 4 pages of reusable stickers based on the latest home video! Explore Barney's Land of Make Believe with this 16 page sticker storybook based on the video of the same name. Li'l Abner (40th Anniversary Edition) Open this book and discover a magical castle, an Enchanted Forest, and even some dancing knights in shining armor! Children will love joining Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and their friends on this glorious adventure based on Barney's Musical Castle stage show. Say One for Me (40th Anniversary Edition) Set sail on a magical journey to Imagination Island in Barney's full-length movie! When a giant wave leaves the ship stranded atop a group of palm trees, Barney and his friends set out to explore the jungle island. There, they meet Professor Tinkerputt - a toy inventor who doesn't want anyone to play with his toys. Join the adventure and see if Barney and his friends can show the professor that good things happen when you share. A Private Affair (40th Anniversary Edition) Clifford's Really Big Movie - Based on the beloved character from the Clifford's Really Big... book series, Clifford's Really Big Movie tells the story of Clifford the Big Red Dog, a lovable canine who joins a traveling carnival when he mistakenly believes that he has become a burden to his human family. As he seeks his fortune in food, Clifford helps his new animal buddies overcome their fears, saves the carnival from going bust, and finds his way home to his real family. This all-new Arthur Live! production based on the award-winning book series by Marc Brown and top-rated PBS TV series will begin touring in the fall of 2007. D.W. is jealous when her big brother Arthur loses a tooth and gets a visit from the Tooth Fairy. Arthur explains that the Tooth Fairy comes only when you lose a tooth and put it under your pillow at night, so D.W. dreams up some hilarious (but unsuccessful) plans to trick the Tooth Fairy into coming. Finally, Arthur decides to reward D.W.'s efforts by playing the Tooth Fairy himself! Singing, dancing and audience participation will thrill audience members of all ages. Career (40th Anniversary Edition) *Barney's Big Surprise (1998) *Barney's Colorful World LIVE! (2004) *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash (2011) Sleeping Beauty (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1999 VHS of Sleeping Beauty and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Tarzan Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Preview # Winnie the Pooh Late 90's Preview # Spot Late 90's Preview # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1999 Promo # Schoolhouse Rock Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom Preview # My Favorite Martian Preview # Alice in Wonderland/Robin Hood Preview # Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview # I'll Be Home for Christmas Preview # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # The Fox and the Hound Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # A Bug's Life Preview # Mighty Joe Young Preview # Pinocchio Preview # "Coming Soon from MGM Interactive" # Disney's Animated Storybook, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too CD-ROM Preview # "On the Disney Channel" # Playhouse Disney Commercial # Out of the Box Commercial # "On ABC" # Mickey Mouse Works Commercial # Disney.com Preview # "Stay Tuned After the Feature" # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo # Main Title (Song: "Once Upon a Dream") # Beginning/"Hail to the Princess Aurora" # The Three Good Fairies/Gifts # Arrival of Maleficent/Burning the Spindles # The Fairies' Plan # Maleficent's Frustration # We Need You to Pick Some Berries # Setting Up the Birthday Surprise # Woodland Animals/Phillip Hears Aurora # "I Wonder"/I Have Met Someone # "Once Upon a Dream" # Cleaning the House/Dueling Wands # Just Wait Until You Meet Him # In the Past/"Skumps" # Phillip Arrives/How Will I Warn Stefan? # Maleficent Hypnotizes Aurora # Welcome Back, Your Princess! # We'll Put Them All to Sleep (Song: "Sleeping Beauty") # Getting Back to the Cottage/Maleficent Ambushes Phillip # Forbidden Mountain # The Destined Hero/I Shall Sleep Well # Phillip's Escape # Phillip vs. Maleficent # Ending/"Once Upon a Dream" (Reprise) # Once Upon a Dream: The Making of Sleeping Beauty Featurette (Hosted by Brian Cummings) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Look Back in Anger (40th Anniversary Edition) *Barney Live! in New York City (1994) *A Day in the Park with Barney / A Holiday in the Park with Barney (1996) *Barney's Musical Castle (2001) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) Middle of the Night (40th Anniversary Edition) *Barnyard Songs (1996) Rimba's Island Albums: *Songs from Rimba's Island (1996) Suddenly, Last Summer (40th Anniversary Edition) *Barney Live! in New York City (soundtrack) (1994) *'Barney's Favorites Vol. 3' (1996) *A Day in the Park with Barney (soundtrack) (1996) *A Holiday in the Park with Barney (soundtrack) (1996) *'Barney's Patriotic Songs' (1998) *'Barney's Sing-Along: Let's Play School' (1999) *'Happy Halloween, Love Barney' (2000) *'Barney's Sing-Along: Rhyme Time Rhythm' (2000) *Barney's Favorite Songs (2000) *'Barney's Sing-Along: Super Singing Circus' (2000) *'Barney's Sing-Along: Be My Valentine, Love Barney' (2000) *Barney's Musical Castle (soundtrack) (2001) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (soundtrack) (2007) *Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday (soundtrack) (2007) *'Season 9 Sing-Along' (2013) *'Season 9: Let's Make Music! '(2014) *Season 11 (soundtrack) (2014) Room at the Top (40th Anniversary Edition) Halloween *Barney's Halloween Party (1998) Thanksgiving *'Barney's Thanksgiving Party' (1999) Christmas *Waiting for Santa (1990) *'Barney's Magical Christmas' (1992) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) *Barney's Christmas Star (2002) *'We Wish You a Merry Christmas '(2005) *A Very Merry Christmas (2011) New Year *'Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration' (2003) Valentine's Day *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2002) St. Patrick's Day *'Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney' (2004) Easter *'Happy Easter, Love Barney' (2001) *Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2010) Patriotic *'Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along '(1996) *'Happy 4th of July, Love Barney' (2000) *'Barney's Patriotic Celebration' (2009) Back-to-School *Barney Goes to School (1990) *'Getting Ready for School' (1995) *Let's Play School (1999) *'Let's Go Back to School' (2009) Ask Any Girl (40th Anniversary Edition) # Happy Birthday, Barney! (1992) # Look at Me, I'm 3! (1993) # Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) # My Party with Barney (1998) # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday (1998) # Birthday Olé (1999) # It's Your Birthday, Barney! (2004) # Barney's Birthday (2005) # Caring (2006) # Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) # The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure (2008) # Riff's Birthday (2010) # Barney's Birthday Bash (2010-2011) Barney celebrated his birthday when he's turning 200 million years old 7 times including the first time being the Season 1 episode Happy Birthday, Barney!, the second time being the Season 5 episode Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday, the third time being the Season 8 episode It's Your Birthday, Barney!, the fourth time being the Season 9 home video Barney's Birthday (2005 home video), the fifth time being the Season 10 episode Caring, the sixth time being the Season 11 home video Dino-Mite Birthday, and seventh time being the fifth national tour in 2010-2011 Barney's Birthday Bash: Live in Concert. Like other dinos Baby Bop celebrates her third birthday in the Season 2 episode Look at Me, I'm 3!, BJ celebrates his seventh birthday in Barney's first national stage show tour and third concert in 1996-1998, Barney's Big Surprise, and Riff celebrates his birthday in the Season 14 episode Riff's Birthday. This is the last episode of It's Your Birthday, Barney! until the new content of Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) in 2005. The actual Barney home video and birthday special for Season 9 "Barney's Birthday" would've been released on home video September 9, 2005. It is not to be confused with the Season 1 Episode Video of the same name. The Young Philadelphians (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1999 VHS of The Young Philadelphians and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Tarzan Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Inspector Gadget Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom Preview # Alice in Wonderland/Robin Hood Preview # Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # A Bug's Life Preview # Mighty Joe Young Preview # MGM's 75th Anniversary Preview # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. To commemorate the film's 50th anniversary and to eventually see through its release on home video, Walt Disney Home Video distributed Bambi onto store shelves in North America in April of 1992. The film was a smash hit on home videos, selling approximately 13,000,000 units before returning to the vault in the spring of 1993. Like the other major releases in 1992, the film gave audiences a sneak peek at the upcoming 31st animated film, Aladdin. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Aladdin Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Jungle Book Preview # Beauty and the Beast Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Opening Credits (Song: "Love is a Song") # Early Morning # Meeting Young Prince Bambi # Good Morning # Bambi and Thumper Meet Flower/The Storm Begins # "Little April Shower" # The Meadow/Meet Faline # The Great Prince of the Forest/Man # Autumn and Winter Fun # Long Winter/Mother's Death # Bambi Searches for His Mother # "Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song" # Twitterpatted # Flower Becomes Twitterpated # Thumper is Twitterpated # Bambi Gets Twitterpated # I Bring You a Song ("Looking for Romance") # Man Returns # Faline Chased by Dogs # Escape from the Fire # After the Fire # Bambi the Great Prince of the Forest # "The End" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company.